


Still Further

by nerdybloomers



Series: 120 Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, I Usually Write Angst, M/M, Skating Is My Hidden Fandom, Subtly Flexing My Nerd Cred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdybloomers/pseuds/nerdybloomers
Summary: A week after taking home the gold at the Grand Prix, Yuuri tries to push his limits, only for disaster to strike: his skates get wrecked and there's so much to do. Luckily it's almost Christmas, and Viktor comes to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic was written right after Episode 9 dropped, so it's showing its age already. Just imagine it as an alternate ending at this point.)
> 
> I'm shocked at the response to the other YOI fic I posted. I'm not used to this kind of attention, y'all. 1.5k hits in two days? Who are you people? I want to be friends with every single one of you.
> 
> Stepping out of my comfort zone again to bring you some fluff. 'Tis the season.
> 
> This fic fills prompt #13: Making History in my own challenge that I am finally tackling, of which the link is here: http://shibaayame.deviantart.com/art/120-Drabble-Challenge-250678524

Skating is like a hurricane: the eye in the storm can be _deafeningly_ quiet.

Gold in the Grand Prix felt like heaven. Yuuri could feel his adrenaline running on hot for a week straight afterward. All of a sudden he has not one but two sponsorship deals, thanks to the international corporations that used to support Viktor. (He’s not sure if they made the choice to sponsor him because they used to sponsor his coach and it’s a logical progression, or if Viktor talked them into it. Viktor just smiles cryptically every time he asks, which makes Yuuri think it’s the latter.)

They’re on their morning run when Yuuri stops, suddenly, and puts his hands on the railing of the bridge leading to the rink. “I want to skate more. I want to tackle Four Continents.” He glances sideways at his elder with determination rimming his eyes. “I think I can do this.”

Viktor can do nothing more than beam with pride, grab him by the elbow, and swing him back into their morning commute to the rink. Goals are great, but practice makes permanent, and if Yuuri wants to talk Four Continents by storm - where all of his local peers will be, ready to strike back after falling short at the Grand Prix - they have two months to make that happen.

Which, of course, means that everything that can go wrong, will. Yuuri takes his first crack at a double toe loop to warm up, catches the back of a blade in the lacing of the opposite boot and tears straight into the material before crashing to the ice below.

Viktor freaks and immediately lifts his poor, sweet, hopefully-not-irreparably-injured student into his arms and carries him off the ice to the nearest bench. No blood, no foul. But his skates are wrecked now, which means it’s time to shop, and - Viktor gasps - he has an idea.

Yuuri just groans, because that mischievous glint can hardly mean anything good.

An hour later they’re home, and Viktor is on the phone with the pro shop in Tokyo that Yuuri usually orders his skates from. The language barrier is equal parts endearing and infuriating, and Yuuri has half a mind to snatch the phone out of Viktor’s hand so that he can just-

And then Viktor hangs up and smiles that plotting grin, and quips about adding the cost of the skates to his coaching fee. But Yuuri can breathe safe now, and pull Viktor close - after the Grand Prix, they had agreed on a payment of kisses, and Yuuri’s growing more and more comfortable on paying it.

Rush shipping gets fresh skates to Yu-Topia in just a few days, and Yuuri practically destroys the packaging in earnest. The sooner they’re out of the box, the sooner he can sharpen them - the factory does an okay job to get them ice-ready, but they’re not Yuuri-ready - and the sooner they’re sharp, the sooner he can break them in. Rental skates never feel as good as your own.

“Merry Christmas to me,” he grins, and tucks them into his bag to leave immediately for the repair shop at the Ice Castle, but all of a sudden, Viktor is in the doorway with a box.

“Merry Christmas to you, indeed.” Viktor laughs, and the smile goes all the way up to his eyes - no trickster shine to them this time. He passes the wrapped box to Yuuri and sits next to him on his bed, almost as excited to watch him open his gift as Yuuri is.

The paper falls away, and Yuuri forces himself not to cry.

It’s a display box, and mounted perfectly inside are skate blades -  _ his  _ skate blades, taken from his old boots, and his gold medal from the Grand Prix. And then at the bottom, on a nice silver plate, engraved and filled with black:

 

_ 2015 ISU Grand Prix _

_ Gold Overall _

_ Katsuki Yuuri _

 

Yuuri runs his fingers over the text, and all the bewilderment of his post-win high hits him again as he glances up to Viktor with thanks on his lips. And Viktor happily takes those thanks with his own, collecting his fee kiss by kiss.

Eventually they separate, and Yuuri sets the shadowbox aside to display later - on his wall? In the private living space for his family? In the lobby of the resort for the public to see? - grabs his bag to head out to the rink for real this time, and stops. “Viktor,” he starts as he turns to the silver-haired man sitting next to him on the bed still. “I thought I threw those skates out?”

Viktor huffs. “I couldn’t let such a wonderful opportunity go to waste.” And then suddenly he’s up and pulling his own jacket on, prepping for their run to the rink together. “Nor can I let this opportunity go to waste, Yuuri! You hit a personal best for your combined scores. But you’re ten points shy of beating the record for combined total, so we’ll have to hustle till February! And then when you win, it’s on to Worlds in April. No breaks for you~!”  
  
_ Well, at least the coaching fee’s not bad. _

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Y'all, skating is my hidden fandom, so some facts for you: Toe loops are pretty much the easiest jump, so they're usually what you see in the second half of a program (due to stamina), the second half of a combo jump, or in warm ups. In fact, the program composition in YOI is pretty goddamn insane, with all these people throwing quads in the second half of their programs, and a lot of these skaters have waaaaay more jumps (and far more difficult ones) in their repertoire than they should.
> 
> 2\. Yuuri's RC combined total score was 282.84, versus Yurio's 297.96, and JJ's unlisted combined total. I'm sure that Yuuri is going to have a kickass set of programs at the GP, which means I'm predicting his score to be around 320. I'm fudging the record here, because the series takes place during the '16-17 season, and the record for combined total until now in the real world was set by Patrick Chan of Canada in '13, at 295.27. Yuzuru Hanyu set the bar at 330.43 at GP '16. For reference, Viktor's GP '16 combined total is 335.76, and we don't even know if that's the current world record, but knowing Viktor it probably is, so that's what he's basing it off of. [edited with new info! guys I love the intense skating fandom love]


End file.
